Trick or Treat
by Red September
Summary: Just a small piece that's a little early for Halloween. Vincent learns about tricks and treats.


_Disclaimer: __Final Fantasy 7 and all its characters are owned by Square-Enix and not by me._

* * *

Trick or Treat

"Do I really have to do this Tifa?"

"Of course you do silly, you promised to go with Yuffie and me to take Marlene and Denzel trick or treating."

Vincent had no idea as to how Tifa had managed to rope him into this. He didn't usually drink that much, just an occasional screwdriver here and there. Yet, somehow Tifa had gotten him drunk enough last Saturday to get him to promise to take her and kids out for a night of fright.

"Now hold still Vincent, I'm going to put some red dye around your mouth."

He sighed. "I still don't see why I have to dress up at all….let alone as a vampire." A pause and, "Yuffie is going to torment me for years about this."

"Now Vincent, don't be so over dramatic, besides you don't want to disappoint the children do you?"

He gave a mental sigh and resigned himself to the fact that he would be leading Tifa and the kids, and yes Yuffie was thrown in that category, on an endless night for the pursuit of candy. He could't wait to help clean up the vomit when the kids undoubtedly ate too much candy.

"Okay, Count, you're good to go."

He let that go, but she would pay for that comment later. "Are the children ready yet?"

"Marlene is ready but Denzel is still trying to get his hair just right."

He gave a shudder… why anyone would want to dress up as Cloud for Halloween was beyond him. He supposed that the boy still hadn't grown out of his hero worship, even though it had been close to eighteen months since Cloud had left.

Tifa had been devastated and so Vincent and Yuffie had moved in with her to help her with the children and her struggling bar. Of course, with prodding from Yuffie, his and Tifa's friendship had slowly began to evolve into something more.

He turned towards the door as he picked up the sound of hurried footsteps and faintly smiled as she entered the room. "Well, you look elegant this evening Princess Marlene."

She blushed and gave a curtsy, to which Vincent gave a bow.

Next came Denzel dressed up exactly like cloud, gravity defying hair and all. Tifa had even helped him make a giant buster sword, made from cardboard and lots of tin foil. He had Cloud's persona to a tee, he even had his arms crossed and his face blank like the young hero used to have.

However, even Vincent couldn't stop his slight startle when Yuffie walked in behind Denzel, wearing a cat girl outfit. Her outfit mainly consisted of ears, and a skin tight leather suit, with a fuzzy tail.

"Don't you think that costume is a bit …much Yuffie?"

"No way Vince, this costume is totally me." She snickered and, "What about you Vince, where's your costume?"

"As you can see, I'm wearing it Yuffie." He already had the feeling of a headache beginning.

She clutched her stomach at his deadpan response. "You're already a vampire Vince, so why would you dress up as one?"

"Now Yuffie, don't go teasing him, he looks very nice." Oh how he was glad Tifa came to his rescue. Although, she didn't look too menacing in her Little Red Riding Hood costume.

Tifa quickly herded everyone out of the door and into the crisp October air. It didn't get too terribly cold at night yet, but in the weeks to come, it would be. Vincent ambled along at a slow pace with Tifa while she watched Yuffie take the kids from door to door.

"You know were going to have to watch her and make sure she only takes candy from the people."

She shot him a look, "Now Vincent, you know Yuffie won't steal anything while she's with the kids… at least she better not."

He gave a small chuckle. "You look good tonight; maybe I should have dressed up as the big bad wolf instead?"

She turned her head to hide her blush. "Oh, trying to get your treat early huh?"

This time he couldn't hold in his laugh. "Well I prefer treats over tricks."

She gave him a seductive look, "I guess you'll just have to wait until the kids are asleep before you'll get a chance to suck my blood there Count."

"That was so….. not funny." He couldn't help his slight pout. Although, it was quickly wiped off his face when she gave him a peck on the lips.

She suddenly looked infinitely happy with herself. "There, a little treat to go with your trick."

He smirked as he watched the Yuffie and the children come running carrying overloaded bags of candy. "I think I like Halloween."

Of course he almost changed his mind when he had to clean up after Yuffie later that night after she ate too much candy.

End.

* * *

An: I'm not to sure where that came from. I kind of had this spur of the moment idea, but looking back, this didn't turn out how I had pictured it in my head. Also sorry for the unoriginal title, I just couldn't think of anything that could fit. Anyways, constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read. 


End file.
